Staff
Since neston high school started 53 years ago , it has had a number of teachers including headteachers and other support staff. That is what makes neston high school the best that it is today. =Meet Our Teaching Staff= *Mrs K Allport -Science *Mrs M Anson - Business Educ *Mr P Arrowsmith - Chemistry - Deputy Head of Grenfell House *Mr N Ashton - Science *Mr G Baillie - AST - English *Mr D Baker - Maths *Mrs S Barnes-Ellis - H.E. *Mrs K Barton - History *Mrs V Bond (P/T) - English *Mrs C Buckridge (P/T) - English *Miss R Butterworth - History *Mrs C Carley (P/T) - Art & Design - Gifted & Talented Students *Mr D Clegg - English - 2nd i/c English *Mrs D Cole - Dance *Ms A Collins - Geography *Mrs J Dean - IT/Business Educ - Dp Hd Overton *Mr M Dolan - Art - 2nd i/c Art *Mr S Dool - Maths - Headteacher *Mrs C Duggan - H.E. - Head Home Economics *Miss J Duggan - History - Head of History *Mrs M Dunkerley - Maths *Mr S Edwards - RE - Head of RE *Mr G Fattorini - Maths - 2nd i/c Maths *Mr P Field - English - Dep. Hd 6th Form *Ms R Fisher - Science *Mr D French - PE/Geography - Assistant Headteacher *Mr Garcia-Sanchez - MFL *Mrs J Gilmour - Business Education - Assistant Headteacher/ Community *Miss J Gittins - Sociology/History *Mr A Griffith - Music - Head of Music *Miss R Harkness - PE - Deputy Head of Summers House *Mrs J Harnden - PE - Head of PE *Mrs Y Harrison - Maths - Head Summers *Mr D Hayward - D & T *Ms K Higgins - Drama *Mrs P Hignett - Art - Head Talbot *Dr P Hitchcock - Science *Mr D Hodgkinson - A & D - Head Art and Design *Mrs A Holden - Art & Design *Mrs R Hudson MSc NPQH - R.E. - Deputy Headteacher *Mrs A Jackson - Music *Ms J Kelly - English *Mrs S Kirby - Home Economics *Miss S Kirwan - English *Mrs A Lacey - Psychology/MFL *Mrs H Latham - Science - Health Education Co-ordinator *Miss S Lee - MFL - Head of MFL *Miss K Lloyd - MFL *Miss E Lyoen - MFL *Mrs S McCann - English - Head English *Miss F McGranaghan - Music *Ms S McIntyre - D & T *Mrs E C Matthews - Geog/History/RE - Head Stewart *Mrs J Maxwell - Maths - Resp. for Work Experience *Mr P Mescall - Maths *Mr J Millington - English - Head of Sixth Form/ Assistant Headteacher *Mrs W Morris - PE/English - Head of Grenfell House *Mrs A Moxham - French *Mr S Nuttall - MFL - Resp for German (temp) *Miss M O´Hagan - English *Mrs M Peart - Business Educ - Head of Business Studies/Resp. KS4 ICT/Bus *Mr P Phelan - Science *Mr J Phillips - English *Mr G Philpotts - Maths - Careers Co-ordinator *Mrs G Plimley - Science *Mrs S Prescott - Geography *Mrs K Pritchard - Business Educ *Mr C Randerson - Bus/ Info.Tech - Asst. H/T. Achievement/ Progress *Mr P Reilly - ICT *Mrs J Richardson - Drama - Head of Drama *Ms B Robinson - Psychology/Science - Literacy Co-ordinator/ Head of Psychology *Ms A Roslan - Science - i/c Biology *Mr G Rual - French - Responsibility in MFL *Miss L Ryan (P/T) - PE - Sports coordinator *Mr P Sanderson - PE - 2nd i/c PE *Mr S Schwab - Geography - Head of Geography *Mr G Shepherd - D & T *Mr G Sidwell - PE - Dep Head of Stewart House - D of E Award Co-Ordinator *Mrs A Steeples - ICT *Mr J Storey - Art & Design *Mrs C Thomas - RE - Professional Mentor *Mr M Thomas - Science - Head of Overton House *Mrs K Thomson - English - Head of Learning Support *Mr A Tofi - Music *Miss J Tyrrell - Science - Head of Science *Mrs J Veats - Politics *Miss C Vining - Sociology - Head of Sociology and Citizenship *Miss R Walmsley - Art & Design *Ms E Wallace - English *Miss A Warder - Science *Mrs S Westoby - Science *Mr A Weston - MFL *Mr C Wheeler - RE *Mrs E Whitehead - Science - Dep Head Talbot/Primary Liasion officer *Mr A Woodworth - Science This just goes to show how dedicated people our to neston high school that this many teachers are part of our school. The teachers at neston high school are a great asset to the fact that neston high school is one of the best high school's in the country, and that we take pride in bieng a specialist school in science and the visual arts.